


Dolor

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el último momento, Naruto entiende a Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 06 - Hokage
> 
> Spoilers hasta cap 440 del manga.

Qué idiota había sido. Si sumaba todas las veces que Sasuke le había llamado idiota, no llegaría a expresar la mitad de cómo se sentía en ese momento. ¿Se creía que entendía a Sasuke entonces, con doce años, sin saber lo que era perder a alguien? ¿Sin llegar a atisbar en lo más mínimo cómo se siente notar el corazón rompiéndose en su interior?.

Naruto entonces no tenía ni idea.

Ahora todo está mucho más claro. Ahora, cuando el chakra le está ardiendo desde las puntas de los dedos de las manos hasta los ojos, los pies,  _ahora_  le comprende. Ah, la venganza. Tan cerca, tan a un milímetro de sus dedos. Qué importa si muere, qué importa nada, todo sea por despedazar a ese maldito Pain, el verdadero o quién cojones sea. No le importa, no le importan sus razones, lo va a matar y lo va a hacer ahora.

Por paradójico que suene, es ahora cuando más cerca se siente de su amigo. ¿Cómo pudo juzgarle por aceptar y usar, aunque fuera contra él, el poder del Sello de Orochimaru para matar a la persona que le había destrozado la vida? ¿Aquel que le había hecho sufrir a él y a todo su entorno más que cualquier otra? ¿Acaso lo suyo no es diez, cien, mil veces peor por desear de esa manera el chakra del Kyubi? Chakra maldito, que había matado más personas que Itachi.

Está usando el poder que había matado a los padres de Iruka-sensei, el poder que había matado al Cuarto.

Es peor, es mucho peor, pero no importa. Jiraiya y Kakashi han muerto, Konoha está destruída y Tsunade y Hinata, malheridas. Y todos aquellos a los que no conocía, habitantes de su aldea, todo por culpa de ese cabrón y su "dolor".

Quiere hacérselo sentir a él también, como sabe que Sasuke quiso hacérselo a su hermano.

( _¿Qué ha sido de ti ahora, Sasuke? ¿Qué has hecho desde que mataste a Itachi? Ahora mismo me entenderías tú a mí, ¿verdad?_ )

No escucha a esa parte de sí mismo que le dice que Sasuke le pararía, al igual que hizo él. ¿Por qué va a hacerle caso, si no le va a calmar, ni a quitar el dolor?

Así que levanta la mano y la acerca al sello. Quema cuando lo toca, pero prácticamente no lo siente. La ira no le deja.

" _Esto va por Konoha, bastardo_ " piensa, y lo termina de despegar. Y todo se enfría, como por ensalmo, cuando aparece el Cuarto en su interior.

Es todo tan raro y confuso que la cabeza le da vueltas y las lágrimas y la risa se entremezclan en su expresión. Que es su padre, dice. Él, el ninja más desastre de Konoha, es hijo de una de las personas que más ha admirado en su vida.

Aunque también lo haya odiado, cuando el mundo parecía negro a su alrededor y las pesadillas sangrientas del maldito zorro no le dejaban dormir.

_Encuentra la respuesta por ti mismo. Confío en ti._

Son las últimas (y primeras en su memoria) palabras que escucha de su padre. Mantiene por unos segundos los ojos cerrados, memorizando el registro de su voz.

Cuando los abre, vuelve a ser él, el Naruto lleno de confianza que le dijo a Sasuke que no podría ser Hokage si no era capaz de salvarle.

Ahora tiene que salvar Konoha. Lo hará, y luego irá tras él: con los ojos mirando hacia delante pero con el corazón impidiendo que deje nada atrás.

Porque él es Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. El que se convertirá en Hokage.


End file.
